The Saiyan Duelist
by diamondholder
Summary: what would happen if jaden and gohan were friend but gohan had to wait to go to duel academy because of the androids. read this and find out. the pairs are going to be gohanXalexis JadenxOC and SyrusXOC. rated t for violence and language
1. gohan vs Crowller

Gohan's P.O.V

I was walking toward the kaiba dome in the town of domino and I knew there was the chance I had waited for going on there for today only.

The one thing I was waiting for so long for was to get accepted into duel academy where my friend Jaden Yuki went last year.

I had been working hard on a deck he had helped build the outline of for me right before he left and I was finally ready to go do duel academy.

(Flashback)

I was sitting on the floor of my room along with Jaden and we were surrounded by duel monster cards and I was looking at a certain one.

"Okay so I think this card would go well in your deck of spell casters" said Jaden and he handed me the black luster soldier envoy of the beginning.

It was then he broke the news to me "oh did I tell you that I got accepted to duel academy just last Saturday."

"No I don't think you did so when will you be back anyway because as you know there is no one around here to duel."

"I know that but hey I will only be there from tomorrow to the beginning of next may and I have a feeling that you will have your hands busy with the androids."

(Present day)

"Just you wait Jaden I will see you at duel academy" and in my remembrance and my rush I accidently bumped into someone and I fell on my Butt.

"Sorry sir I wasn't watching where I was going" the man just chucked and said "no damage done anyway I have a feeling that this card belongs with you."

He had handed me a legendary power card and I looked around for him to thank him but he had disappeared into what appeared to be thin air.

I then remembered that I had to get to the Kaiba Dome within the next 5 minutes so I ran as fast as I could but I still knew I was going to be late.

I just got to the registration table when they were starting to pack up but I just signed in and was told my duel would begin shortly.

Crowller's P.O.V

I was sitting in the teacher section of the kaiba dome to watch the last applicant duel for his place in duel academy and to say the least I was impressed.

Then one of the clowns from the registration table came up to me and handed me this piece of paper and he said "sir we have one more applicant that showed up."

I said "what did you just call me" and he said "sorry madam I just started working for the staff here."

I responded to him "you are not showing me the proper respect I went to dueling school and got a Ph.D. in dueling so address me as Dr. Crowller."

They then ran out and I took a look at the piece of paper they had handed me "hmm gohan legendary hero deck well I guess he will have to wait until next year"

The other proctors started trying to convince me to let him duel to get into duel academy and I finally decided to give him the duel he needed to win.

As I was about to walk off planning to use my own deck against this slacker the proctor sitting closest to me held the deck case open to me and asked "which test deck are you going to use Dr. crowller."

I merely replied "don't worry I will deal with it" and walked off to get my duel vest on and then went to the arena where the applicant was waiting.

Gohan's P.O.V

I was waiting in the dueling arena with duel disk on my arm with my deck with the legendary power card that the stranger had given me.

All of sudden this person that looked like a cross-dresser came out of the other side of the arena and said "so what is your name."

I then said "the name is Gohan and what are you supposed to be the school mascot." And for some reason he started getting mad as that and I figured that he was a very important person

He said "get ready to duel and you can have the first move" and I said with an edge of cockiness in my voice "you mean the only turn."

I drew my first 6 cards and my hand contained legendary powers, legendary hero piccolo, legendary hero goku, legendary hero vegeta, legendary hero Tien, and quick attack.

I said "okay to start things off I will activate the magic card legendary powers which when this magic card is played I can instantly summon any monster with the words legendary hero in its name.

Now I summon legendary heroes' goku, piccolo, vegeta, and Tien all in attack mode and activate the magic card quick attack.

This magic card allows me to attack you directly this turn instead of waiting until the beginning of my next turn.

Now my legendary heroes attack him directly and finish this duel" and my monster went over and blasted him and dropped his life points to zero.

I then said "that was a good duel teach I hope we can duel again sometime" and if possible he then looked even madder at this comment then before.

He then said "you are the most exceptional duelist but since you are late instead of obelisk blue you will be in slifer red dorm."

I then said "I am fine with that because I have been taught that hard work pays off so I would rather work my way up through the ranks instead of being in the highest ranking dorm right off the bat."

He then said "okay be sure to pick up your uniform before you leave here and the plane takes off in one weeks' time."

I then grabbed my uniform and walked back to the hotel I was staying at since I had to be in the city when the plane was there and I lived in the middle of the forest.


	2. arrival at duel academy

Gohan's P.O.V

I was just entering the airport where the plan for duel academy was waiting for everyone to be on it so it could take off.

I went up to the front desk and said to the person that handed out tickets "yeah I need a ticket for the duel academy plane."

She just said "oh another for duel academy don't worry about getting a ticket all you have to do is tell whoever is at the gate that you are for duel academy."

After going through the metal detector and everything I was finally on the plane and not to surprisingly the seat I choose was next to this gorgeous blond girl.

She was just looking out the window and I said "hello my name is gohan and your name is."

She turned to me and said "oh hello my name is Alexis and I already know who you are."

For a moment I was freaking out because I thought she recognized me from the cell games which was broadcasted worldwide but I didn't have to worry because she said "you're the one that beat crowller in one turn."

I said "yep that is the only extraordinary thing about me because it's not like I'm a hero or something."

She said "okay but anyway I didn't think anyone held those legendary hero cards would you mind if I took a look at them."

I said "normally I wouldn't but I just don't like people touching my deck because they could steal a card from it. I doubt you would but I am just that crazy when it comes to my deck."

"Okay I guess it doesn't really matter but anyway where did you get those cards anyway I heard that Pegasus only made one copy of them."

I responded "well my father who is a police officer got these cards from someone who he saved from a burning building" I said completely lying about that.

About 5 minutes after the plane took off she said "so what is the backstory behind your deck."

I responded "well according to the legend there were these heroes that saved the earth from alien invaders, evil space tyrants, and androids. They were able to control this small amount of energy in all of us called Ki which is essentially life energy. They were able to boost their Ki to unbelievable levels and there were even these few people who could reach a completely different form with their Ki."

Alexis said "wow that is amazing but how did you know that much about the legend I mean every duelist knows at least the basics of their deck's legend but you know what I think is all of your decks legend."

I said "well can you keep a secret" and she said "yeah I am hiding about 5 people who trust me enough to tell me their secret."

I replied "well you know the legend with the heroes who defended earth against pretty much everything that could happen."

She nodded and I said "well I am one of those heroes you know the card legendary hero goku in my deck.

She said "yeah if that was one of the ones that helped you defeat crowller" and I said "well I am his son and we live in the forest.

She looked speechless and after about a moment said "could you show me a move at duel academy."

I said "sure but we would have to do it where there no one would be likely to travel" and she said "I know just the place."

After the plane landed at duel academy we all went to what looked like a lecture hall and a friendly looking face appeared on the screen

"Hello all of you to those of you who don't know me I am chancellor shepherd and I run duel academy. Now down to business this academy will be testing your dueling skills and there will still be classes and you all will be expected to go to them so I expect the best from each and every one of you."

Me and Alexis went to the forest and I said "okay you ready" and she nodded wanting to see a power blast.

I went into the pose for the Kamehameha wave and chanted "Ka-me-ha-me-HA" and the blue blast went in the direction of the ocean and plowed down a bunch of trees in the process.

She said "that was amazing could you please show me one more" and wanted to impress her even more I said "sure what harm could one more do."

After deciding which one to use I said "grab onto my shoulder this one isn't really a blast" and she complied.

I said "okay now this is called instant transmission all I need to do is focus and then will myself to move toward the energy I feel."

After appearing in a different part of the forest where I was apparently sensing a squirrel I saw a dorm house.

"is that what I think it is" and she said "Well depending what you think it is that is the obelisk blue girls dorm so do you need some help finding slifer red dorm."

I said "yeah that would be nice and she said "well follow me but before we leave would you like to maybe go on a date with me tomorrow."

I said "wow not very discreet are you but sure why not." And she said "okay we'll meet up after classes and then go do dortheys snack shop."

I responded "sounds good and it is a good thing I have a ton of money because even a half saiyan like me has a huge appetite."


	3. insects vs legends gohan vs weevil

Crowller's P.O.V

I was standing at the pier where boats usually came in to duel academy waiting for the two people I hired to defeat the slacker that defeated me in a one turn kill.

Finally I spotted their boat and as soon as they came up onto the pier and started looking around and one said in a gruff voice "so this is that school that Kaiba built from the ground up."

Another voice that sounded like a nerd who hadn't reached puberty yet said "no duh you dino brain why else would a teacher here call us."

I said "now no need to argue boys because I have a deal that you would have to be absolutely crazy to pass up."

They both said in unison "we're listening."

Alexis's P.O.V

(The next day)

I was just heading down to slifer red dorm to show gohan to dorthys snack shop after going to my room for a few minutes to change into something other than my school uniform.

I then heard a person with a laugh that hinted they were crazy behind me and I turned around and said "who are you and what do you want."

He then said "everything will be revealed shortly but first duel me" and I replied "no problem just don't be surprised when I win."

He then activated a duel disk that looked like it was from the battle city tournament days and he also tossed me one.

"Let's duel" we both said in unison and I said "ladies first" and drew my first card.

My hand contained "cyber tutu, warrior lady of the wasteland, cyber angel ritual, polymerization, call of the haunted, and doble passe

"Alright I summon cyber tutu in attack mode then I set these two cards face down and that will end my turn."

The nerd then drew a card and said "fine I summon this monster in face down defense mode and then I place these two cards face down and that ends my turn."

I drew monster reborn "that face down monster doesn't scare me cyber tutu attack his face down monster.

Cyber tutu then went and attacked the monster which turned out to be man eater bug "since your attack flipped man eater bug I can now destroy one monster on your side of the field and I choose cyber tutu."

I then said "it doesn't matter because I activate monster reborn to bring back cyber tutu and now I summon warrior lady of the wasteland in attack mode and end my turn."

He drew "well this duel is over now I activate monster reborn to bring back my man eater bug and but he won't be sticking around for long because I sacrifice him to summon jinzo now jinzo attack her cyber tutu."

As jinzo was about to attack cyber tutu I said "reveal face down doble passe which turns your attack into a direct attack."

Before the attack came and hit me the card was destroyed and I said "how did my trap go to the grave before it worked."

The nerd said "don't they teach you anything at this school jinzo's effect makes all trap cards useless and it just gets worse for you now I activate the magic card triple attack. With this magic card if my attack goes through and destroys your monster I can attack two more times."

Jinzo then destroyed warrior lady of the wasteland and then me directly and my life points dropped to zero.

The nerd then said "before you ask again my name is weevil underwood and you are now bait" before pressing a cloth covered in a sickly sweet liquid over my nose.

The last thing I remembered was seeing his grinning face before I blacked out.

Gohan's P.O.V

I was waiting in my room for Alexis to show me where the snack shop was so we could go on our date.

I then heard a beeping coming from the PDA we were given at the registration and I saw that it was Alexis since her number was the only one I had.

"Hey Alexis when will you be -"a voice interrupted me and said "I have your little girlfriend if you want her back come to the middle of the forest alone with your duel disk and deck.

Anger obviously was boiling inside me and I unintentionally went into my super saiyan form and grabbed my duel disk and deck and ran out the door to the center of the forest.

As I arrived the person who kidnapped Alexis said "who are you the person I want is a black haired kid with hair about your shape."

I replied "I am that person now unless you want to experience a world of hurt in a duel you better let her go."

He said smugly "if you want her back all you have to do is defeat me in a duel but this one will not be any old duel this duel will be one where her life is a stake."

I said "where is she" and he said "why right over there" and pointed to Alexis in a spider web with a robotic looking spider above her head.

He said "the way this duel will work is the more life points you lose the more silk get wrapped around her and when your life points drop to zero the silk with eventually suffocate her."

I said "enough talk lets duel" I said activated my duel disk and drawing my first 5 cards.

He said "okay I will go first now I summon flying kamakuri #2 in attack mode and set these 2 cards face down and that end my turn."

I drew my first card and my hand contained legendary hero goku, marauding captain, legendary power, change of heart, mirror force, and magic jammer.

At this point Alexis started stirring and groaned and said "Gohan what is going on here."

I said "don't worry I will win this duel and free you" and she looked to me with big eyes noticing the change in my hair color.

She replied "okay but what happened to your hair" and I said "After I win this duel I will tell you" and turned my attention back to weevil.

"Now I summon marauding captain in attack mode and activate his effect which lets me special summon another level 4 or lower warrior monster from my hand and I choose legendary hero goku.

Now I will attack your flying kamakuri with my legendary hero goku" and he responded "not so fast I activate the trap card insect barrier which stops your attack and makes it so you can't attack my insect monsters."

"Fine I throw down two face downs and end my turn" and he drew his card

"Now I sacrifice my flying kamakuri to summon jinzo which makes all trap cards worthless to now jinzo attack his marauding captain."

Jinzo attacked and destroyed my marauding captain and caused me to lose 1200 life point and caused the robot spider to wrap silk around Alexis's ankles and up to her thighs.

"I think that is enough torment for you and her for now so I will end my turn."

I drew pot of greed "now I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two more cards from my deck" and I drew double summon and slifer the sky dragon

"Now I switch my legendary hero goku to defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "now I will activate the magic card monster reborn to bring my flying kamakuri back to the field in defense mode and that ends my turn."

I drew the card monster reborn "perfect now I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back marauding captain in attack mode now I activate change of heart to bring your jinzo my field for one turn.

Now I sacrifice jinzo, legendary hero goku, and marauding captain to summon slifer the sky dragon and for each card in my hand he gains 1000 attack points for a grand total of 3000 points now slifer attack his life points directly."

Slifer then shot a blast of light at weevil and decreased his life points by 3000 and he was almost finished.

"now I will end my turn" and weevil drew his card and said "you will pay for that now I activate the magic card meteor of destruction to decrease your life points by 1000."

The meteor blasted me and dropped my life points by 1000 and the robot spider the wrapped more silk around Alexis until it was half way up her stomach.

"now I activate okazi to decrease your life points by 800" and my life points dropped again and the robot spider then wrapped more silk to above her chest.

"I think that is enough torture for now so I will summon tank bug in defense mode and end my turn."

I said "wait before your turn ends my slifer effect happens when you summon a monster no matter what mode it is in it loses 2000 points from what mode it is in."

Tank bug was destroyed and I drew my card "now slifer attack his life points directly and finish this" and slifer blasted him and said "you may have won but your girlfriend is now dead."

He pushed a button on a remote that I didn't notice before and the robot spider started wrapping Alexis slowly and thinking quickly I blasted the robot and it was deactivated.

I then ran over to Alexis and started ripping the webbing from her frame and as soon as all the webbing was gone she basically threw herself into my arms and started crying on my shoulder.

After about 5 minutes of crying she passed out and the first thing I did was check her pulse and was relieved that she was still alive just passed out from exhaustion.

So I set her down under the shade of a tree and sat down under the tree and started meditating.

**Now I know some of you may have read the spider trap thing before but it was something I couldn't pass up and I am deeply sorry if I stole one of your ideas. Now please read and review because I want to know how all of you think this story is turning out. Also I know the tank bug is a level 8 but this is I wanted to show off what slifer's effect was**

**Also in card designs legendary power is a magic card that shows goku, vegeta, piccolo, tien, and trunks and the text says "this card can only be activated when you have at least one legendary hero monster in your hand"**


	4. reaquintence duel gohan vs jaden

Gohan's P.O.V

After about an hour of meditation I heard the moans of Alexis regaining consciousness and then I looked down at her.

"Why are we in the middle of the forest this time of night" and I asked "you ready don't remember anything of that duel with weevil."

"The only thing I remember is that he challenged me to a duel while I was heading down to slifer dorm so we could start our date."

I then said "well after he defeated you he grabbed your PDA and called me to lead me into a trap where if I lost you would die."

She then said "what exactly was the duel format anyway" and I replied "well the more life points I lost the more silk got wrapped around you."

"Well after that experience I am defiantly staying away from spiders for a while" and she shuddered for a moment. "But why was your hair all golden when you dueled weevil."

I said "well when he called me using your PDA that sent me over the edge of anger and my super saiyan form just came bubbling to the surface."

"Super saiyan" she questioned and I said "yeah was known as a legendary form of the saiyan race before all the remaining saiyan's and half saiyan's achieved it and it can only be triggered by immense anger."

"Ah I see now so is there any reason your hair is still blond" and I responded "Well after training a while to keep my super saiyan form it just comes second nature to me."

She then said "well I guess it doesn't matter I would love you no matter what color your hair is, what you look like, or your weaknesses."

I then said "well which color hair do you prefer" and she said "Well I guess I prefer the black hair because it has less chance of hurting me while I hug you."

I chuckled a little bit at this and said "well if you prefer black hair then -"I then changed back to my regular form.

I then heard something and shot up like a bullet and Alexis said "what is weevil coming back."

After searching for the energy signature that I thought I felt I said "nothing I thought I heard something but I can't see anything.

(The next day)

I woke up with a stunning blond in my arms which I wasn't even aware that we had fallen asleep out in the forest but I still waited for her to wake up before I moved.

About 5 minutes of looking at her peaceful and angelic face she woke up and said "morning there gohan what time is it."

I took a quick look at my watch and said "it's about a half hour before class starts so do you want to go back to your dorm to change before class."

She said "yeah because I don't like wearing the same thing two days in a row so yeah" and I picked her up bridal style and flew toward her dorm room.

After dropping her off I flew in and waited on the couch in the huge dorm room and I observed how good it would be to be an obelisk blue but I was happy with slifer red since I mostly slept outside anyway

As she stepped out of the bathroom which she was changing in I said "you're as beautiful as always so you ready to go to class."

She said "almost just got to grab one thing" and she walked over to what looked like a makeup table and grabbed a red scarf from it and put it in her pocket.

I said "uh if you don't mind me asking what is with the scarf I mean it's not anywhere near cold out yet."

She said "well you see this scarf used to belong to my mother and she passed it down to me when she was on her death bed from a virus and I have carried it around pretty much everywhere I have gone since."

I could see the tears brimming in her eyes at the thought of her diseased mother so I pulled her into a tight hug and she cried against my chest for about 5 minutes.

After she got all her feelings out she said "so should we go to class so crowller doesn't give us a detention."

As we walked in I noticed that we were about 5 minutes late and crowller said "why are you late actually I don't care just take your seats."

I said barely audible "pretty priceless that you're lecturing us about being late when we have to wait on him for about 10 minutes every day."

Crowller then said "Mr. Hansan detention after school today" and I said "sure thing teach" and took my seat.

As crowller started teaching again I took my iPod out and put my ear buds in and about halfway through the song it works crowller came over to me and yanked out the ear buds.

"Since you seem to be unruly today how about you have a duel with a student of my choice and then if you win you are off the hook but if you lose you serve detention every day for the rest of this year."

I said "sure thing since you obviously don't have enough skill in dueling to defeat me yourself so take your pick."

He then said after thinking for a moment "okay our opponent will be Mr. yuki and I have a feeling he will almost impossible for you to beat."

I replied "bring it on I can defeat anyone here and there is only one person who can even come close to defeating me and that Jaden Yuki."

He said "well what a surprise you mention that because that will be your opponent so if you want you can go prepare your deck"

I replied to him "no I am confident in the deck I hold" and he then said "well I hope for your sake that you win.

(Later in the obelisk dueling arena)

I was up on the dueling platform waiting for Jaden and I was really happy since this is the first time in 2 years that I have seen him duel.

It was then the Jaden had finally gotten here and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself "classic Jaden always late."

Jaden said "okay you ready for a rematch gohan and as I always say get your game on."

I just grinned at his catch phrase I and I drew the first card of the duel.

My hand contained legendary hero goku, legendary hero vegeta, evil hero majin buu, legendary power, one star dragon ball, and five star dragon ball.

I activate the magic card five star dragon ball which allows me to add one card from my deck to my hand and I choose polymerization.

Now I activate polymerization to fuse together legendary heroes' goku and vegeta to form legendary hero gogeta.

Now I activate the magic card one star dragon ball and here is how it works I choose one card by name and if either of us have that card in our decks or hands then we banish them from the game and I choose polymerization.

Now I summon evil hero majin buu in attack mode and thanks to his effect he can't be destroyed by battle for 3 turns and that will end my turn."

Jaden drew "now I summon elemental hero clayman in defense mode and then I throw down two face down and call it a turn."

I drew the trap Majin accelerator "now I set a card face down and my evil hero's second effect kicks in when he is on the field during my main phase he gains 1000 attack points.

Now I end my turn" and Jaden drew and said "now I summon elemental hero burstinatrix in attack mode.

Just because your evil hero can't be destroyed for 2 more turns doesn't mean your life points are safe so burstinatrix attack his evil hero majin buu."

Burstinatrix attacked majin buu and even though he remained on the field I still lose 200 life points and Jaden said "now I throw down one more face down and end my turn.

I then drew legendary hero recall "now I activate legendary hero recall which lets me get up to 2 legendary hero monsters from my graveyard and in my hand.

Now I activate the magic card legendary power which lets me special summon any legendary heroes in my hand at the cost that it can't attack this turn so I summon legendary hero's goku and vegeta in attack mode.

Now I reveal my face down majin accelerator which give my evil hero another 1000 attack point and in addition to his effect he gains another 1000 for a grand total of 3000.

Now legendary hero gogeta attack his burstinatrix" and gogeta shot a beam of equivalent to the big bang Kamehameha at burstinatrix and then destroyed her.

"Now legendary hero vegeta attack clayman" and vegeta shot a galaic gun blast a clayman and destroyed it.

I think that is enough for now so I end my turn and Jaden drew "now I activate the magic card miracle fusion which lets me banish burstinatrix and clayman from the grave to summon elemental hero rampart blaster.

Now thanks to her effect I can still attack you even if she is in defense mode at the cost of decreasing her life points by half."

Rampart blaster then shot one of its missiles at me and drained 1000 of my life points and it was still in defense mode.

"I will end my turn" I drew a card I didn't need "okay now I switch majin buu to attack mode and now I attack your rampart blaster with legendary hero gogeta.

Gogeta destroyed rampart blaster "and now evil hero majin buu attack his life points directly" and buu shot a beam at him.

"as you always say or at least use to say that's game" and the holograms disappeared.


	5. machine's vs legends gohan vs chazz

Gohan's P.O.V

I woke up in the forest and I for some reason didn't know how I had gotten there but I then remembered that I had went for a walk with Alexis and said blond was in my arms.

She then woke up about 3 minutes later and said "what time is it" and I replied "about 7:30 in the morning."

She said "would you mind if I slept for about another half hour" and I replied "I wouldn't mind at all that would give me a chance to meditate."

So I got into my meditation pose and she laid her head in my lap and was almost out like a light.

(30 minutes later)

I was just wrapping up with my mediation and I noticed Alexis was still dead asleep so I woke her up in the nicest way possible.

"Hey Alexis it 8:00 and almost time for us to get to class" and she opened her eyes again and said "time for class already."

I replied "yeah well not exactly but it's time to leave for class" and she said "oh yeah I still have to stop by my dorm room first" she said trying to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful.

"Didn't sleep well last night huh" and she replied "how could you tell" and I said "well the fact that you have bags under your eyes, your yawning more than usual, and no offense but over all you like shit."

"Your right for some reason Weevil is still haunting me in my dreams and I don't know why" and I said "do you want to go to class or would you rather sleep in your own bed for the day."

"I think I'm good for going to class but just wake me up during class because today is the day that new cards are placed in the card shop."

I replied "alright because I would understand if you wanted to sleep today since you didn't get a good night sleep last night."

She said "yeah but there are the promotion duels today so I can't sleep all day" and I said "those are today" and she said "yeah"

As they were flying to obelisk blue dorm Gohan noticed a plump women trying to push a truck he assumed was hers up the hill and he flew down out of sight.

"why are we landing" asked Alexis and I replied because we're going to help that women out with her truck."

We stepped out from the tree cover and said "ma'am do you need some help with that" and she replied "I would appreciate it yes."

I then said "okay then go ahead and go steer it I will push it Alexis get in the truck also because with how tired you are the most you would do at this point is make me worry about you."

She almost instantly went into the truck as I had asked since she had noticed my concerned voice.

About 30 minutes later I had gotten the truck to where the plump women wanted it and then I realized we were late for class but at this point I didn't care.

I took Alexis back to her dorm room so she could change and waited on the couch in her room and after about 10 minutes of her not coming out I assumed that she had fallen asleep while changing.

I used instant transmission to zap myself to where she was in the apartment and then found her in the clothes that she had been wearing the day before asleep on the floor.

I said to myself "okay that's it you're staying here" and picked her up bridal style again and carried her out of the bathroom and laid her on her bed.

Since I knew that she slept better in my arms as well I just got into bed with her and wrapped my arms around her like I had in the forest for the past 3 nights.

(Noon that day)

I remembered that Alexis told me that there were new cards arriving today so I went to the card shop where I was sensing the huge number of power signatures.

I then was shocked just like everyone else there was and the first person I asked about the new cards was a ra yellow.

"Hey what happened I knew that there was supposed to be new cards today" and he replied "well there were but a person that wearing a trench coat had gotten in before everyone and took all the cards.

I had a feeling it was crowller and I was about to find out because I felt a power signature moving away from here.

I followed the power signature and I was right it was crowller and when I caught up to him I saw him talking to someone a heard a lot about chazz Princeton.

I decided to let it go for now because I had a feeling that crowller was going to pair him up against me for the promotion duels today.

(During the promotion duels)

I was waiting for my opponent and as I predicted my opponent was going to be chazz and he said "that one turn kill against crowller was luck."

I said "no the reason I won was because of my trust in the cards and their trust in me because they actually choose me."

"Just shut up about all these fairytales and start dueling" he said while activating his duel disk

I also activated mine and he drew the first card "now I summon v- tiger jet and now I activate the magic card frontline base which lets me special summon another machine type monster and I choose w- wing catapult.

Now I activate their effect by banishing these two cards I can fuse them together without a polymerization to form vw- tiger catapult and then I place a card face down and end my turn there

I drew my first card and my hand contained legendary hero goku, legendary hero vegeta, evil hero buu, one star dragon ball, five star dragon ball, and draining shield.

"Now I activate five star dragon ball which allows me to move a card from my deck to my hand and I choose legendary powers.

Now I activate the magic card one star dragon ball which lets me name one card in the entire game and if either of us have it our deck it is banished and I call z- metal tank."

Chazz then took it out of his deck and banished "now I activate legendary powers which lets me special summon any legendary hero monsters in my hand so now I summon legendary heroes' goku and vegeta now I attack your vw- tiger catapult with legendary hero goku."

Goku then shot a blast similar to the Kamehameha at vw- tiger catapult and destroyed it "and now vegeta can attack your directly.

Vegeta shot a beam similar to the big bang attack right at chazz and took out 2800 of his life points and from the previous attack his life points were already at 200.

"Now I set a card face down and call it a turn" chazz drew and said "now I set this card face down and end my turn."

I drew kid hero trunks "now I summon kid hero trunks and now trunks attack his life points directly and finish this"

Trunks shot a beam of scorching blast and chazz and hit him but his life points were at 2000 "how did your life points replenish themselves"

He said "well you see I activated the trap I laid at the beginning nutrient z which gives me 4000 more life points."

"I said "whatever attack his life points directly vegeta" and vegeta shot a big bang attack at him and chazz called out "now so fast I activate the trap card enchanted javelin which gives me life points equal to your monsters life points."

"Doesn't matter you still stay at the same and now legendary hero goku attack his life points directly and end this duel."

Goku then shot a Kamehameha wave at chazz and dropped his life points to zero "now that is the end of this duel would you like to know why you lost chazz.

He yelled "why did I lose to a slacker like you?" and I said "because you underestimated your opponent from the small duel you saw me fight with crowller."

I then heard Chancellor Shepard's voice and he said "Gohan for defeating an obelisk blue while you are slifer red you are now allowed to promote to ra yellow."

I thought about it for a second and then said "thank you for the offer but I would prefer to stay in slifer red if that is okay."

Shepard said "well I guess that is okay but if you don't mind why are you staying in slifer" and I said "I just prefer the food there and plus I don't want to lose my sleeping tree there to Jaden."

After about 5 minutes I went back to Alexis' dorm room and woke her up "so you feeling better darling."

She said "yeah I feel fully refreshed but why am in my bed" and I replied "well you fell asleep while changing to go to class so I tucked you in and I won my promotion duel."

She said "so your now a ra yellow" and I replied "I was allowed to but I choose to stay in slifer red because I am simple and plus the room is bigger than my whole house."


	6. Alexis in danger Jaden vs titan

Alexis' P.O.V

I was walking through the forest on a familiar path toward the forbidden dorm which became forbidden because of the disappearances

I placed the rose in my hands down right outside the gate that use to be there but was replaced by a rope to tell students to stay out.

"Wherever you are Atticus please come back whenever you find your way back" I said to him or so I thought.

Little did I know another pro duelist from battle city that was defeated by joey wheeler was watching me through the trees.

(Later that night in slifer dorm) Gohan's P.O.V

The gang of friends that Jaden had made since he came here a short guy named syrus, and a heavyset guy by the name of chumley.

Me and Alexis were sitting a little ways from them and they were doing a scary story thing where they drew a monster and the how scary the story had to be was determined by the level.

That was when professor banner came in and said "wow I never thought I would see the day when an obelisk blue would be in the slifer building."

I said "why is that so surprising I mean the food here is pretty good and dorm rooms have a nice homey feeling."

He said "I didn't mean it that way it is just that an obelisk have never set foot in the slifer dorms before so I was just surprised."

Jaden said "professor banner would you like to tell a story" and banner said "what are the requirements."

I said in a bored voice "all you have to do is draw a card and the level of the card determines how scary the story is."

Banner said "sounds interesting" and drew a level 12 five headed dragon.

Jaden said "wow level 12 that means this story will be really scary which is awesome."

I replied "of course you would think that Jaden" and everyone including Jaden chuckled along with my comment.

Banner sat down and said "well lets see here ah I have a good story and it is actually really just a legend about his island but here it goes.

At one time on this dorm there was a rank that was even higher then obelisk blue and they lived in a dorm out in the middle of the forest.

This dorm was the only one that was also doing research of the millennium items and one day after an accident with the millennium items some student went missing.

Here is where the story becomes worrying some say that the student that went missing their disappearances were because of the millennium items.

Others say that they had managed to tap into the power of the millennium items and they were sucked into the shadow realm and they were never able to find a way back."

Little did everyone else know but I knew that crowller was listening in on the story and I managed to get the vibe off him that he was planning something else.

Crowller's P.O.V

I was just taking a stroll along the path to slifer red dorm trying to find something that could help me get that slifer slacker Gohan expelled and I heard something interesting.

"Eh the abandoned dorm I think I found the perfect way to get that slacker expelled and it involves the forbidden dorm.

I pulled out my phone after going back to my room in the obelisk blue dorm and called the person they called the shadow duelist that was terrorizing domino.

"Hello are you the one they call the shadow duelist" and he said into his phone "they call me many names but you may call me titan."

I said "well I have a job for you at duel academy" and he said "I'm not really into teaching so thanks for the offer but no thanks."

I replied "but it's not teaching a class or anyone even it's just trying to scare someone so bad they will leave duel academy forever."

He said "that sounds like a job I could enjoy so what time do you want me to be there by" and I said "any time after 9 tomorrow evening."

(The next night) Gohan's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the forest which in itself wasn't weird but the weird thing was I heard Alexis trying to sneak off.

After looking in the direction I saw her going I went in after her after I couldn't see her anymore and was following her by following her energy signature.

I also sensed that Jaden was near by her and as they Jaden and his gang were leaving I heard a scream from Alexis on my way there and I eventually caught up to Jaden.

"so I guess you heard the scream too huh Gohan" said Jaden and I replied with some venom in my voice "I wouldn't be breaking school rules going into the forbidden dorm unless it were to do with Alexis."

We stopped in a hallway with a stone carving of all 7 millennium items on the wall and I recognized all of them and said "we don't have time for this we need to make our way to the basement."

As we were heading toward the basement the short one asked me "how do you know she is in the basement."

I replied "well I have always had this ability where I am able to sense someone based on their life energy and while Alexis' may be weak I can still sense it barely but it's dropping quickly so pick up the pace."

We finally made it to the basement and the first thing that caught my attention was on the other side of the room it was Alexis in a coffin."

Then there was the person that took her down here and it took all my self-control not to instantly throttle him."

I yelled at him "what have you done to her" and he said "she is merely taking a nap in the shadow realm where her mind will remain unless one of you defeat's me in a duel."

I said "I'll take you on go come on come and get me" I was about to down there when Jaden grabbed onto my shoulder holding me back.

"Look man you are too angry to duel him and if you duel while angry then you will eventually make a mistake and that could cause you to lose the duel."

I said "fine you can duel him but I will go get Alexis and get her out of here kick his ass for me would you" I said as he went down.

"Don't worry I will win this duel against him you just get Alexis out of here" and I didn't hesitate to go lift that coffin lid off her and the duelist said "no my fight is with you."

I barely heard Jaden through my rage when he said "if your fight is with one of us your fight is with all of us so get your game on."

At the time I didn't notice my hair change color to blond and grow longer but I picked up Alexis bridal style and flew her out of the dorm at full speed.

Before I actually left the dorm I saw that the mystery duelist was holding a fake of the millennium puzzle.

How I knew this was one he was holding it on a rope when I knew the king of games held it on a chain and second he kept calling it the millennium pendant.

Getting sick of his lies I shot a beam of energy at the fake puzzle completely destroying it and then I just barely saw the dome of shadow beings form around Jaden and the duelist.

"Why was he wanting to duel me and only me he acted like he was hired but that couldn't be unless" I thought then shouted "Crowller you will pay for this."

I set Alexis down in the grass somewhat away from the abandoned dorm and then used instant transmission to get back to syrus and chumley and Jaden.

As I appeared syrus asked "what is going on" and I replied "a true shadow duel where whoever loses will be lost in the shadow realm."

He said "Well I was wondering about that also but I was talking about your hair" and I said "if we all survive this I will tell you."

I then shot a beam of energy at the shadow barrier which turned it into a light barrier before it disintegrated.

Jaden said "who was that" and I said "me I shot a beam of energy at the barrier which dispersed it so go ahead and finish this duel."

He then turned back to the hired duelist and said "now you cannot win so elemental hero wildheart attack his life points directly and finish this."

Wildheart then took his sword and sliced the duelist across the chest dropping his life points to zero and winning Jaden the duel."

After the victory the hired duelist dropped to the ground unconscious and as Jaden was about to go help I held him back.

"Leave him he isn't worthy of our help just like many of the villains I have faced before" and we all walked out and I picked up Alexis again and carried her to under the tree we were sitting under.

"So what happened with your hair back during the duel anyway" asked Syrus.

Jaden said "well you see his father is an alien from another planet and whenever Gohan here gets angry his hair changes color and so do his eyes but it's not much of a change."

I said to Jaden "you really aren't very subtle are you" and Jaden said "you should know that by now well I think I will heave back to slifer after that excitement I could sleep for a whole 24 hours."

I replied in a joking voice "you could do that anyway" and Syrus said "yeah you're lucky you don't have to try to wake him up every morning."

About 15 minutes after they left Alexis woke up from her 'nap' that the fake millennium puzzle put her in.

"So are you okay" she replied "a little bit of a headache but other than that okay why what happened."

I said "well this hired duelist who I have a feeling that was hired by Crowller must have snuck up behind you and knocked you out with a fake millennium puzzle why were you heading over here anyway."

She said "well you know how professor banner said that before this dorm was shut down that students had been disappearing from it."

I nodded my head and she said "well one of the missing students was my brother Atticus so I just come by every other night and leave a rose here in his memory."

I said "well he doesn't have to be a memory forever" and she said "what do you mean."

I said "I have always had this sense that could tell the future of people I am close to and I know I'm close to you and the sense is telling me that he will come back eventually."

She then let me carry her back where we had been sleeping before this whole mess and we fell back into an easy sleep.


	7. test duel gohan vs syrus

Gohan's P.O.V

I was sleeping under the tree with Alexis in my arms just like most mornings but there was something about to happen.

I was woke up with people surrounding us and they said "Gohan Hanson, Alexis Rhodes you are instructed to come with us to chancellor shepherds office."

We followed them and after about 10 minutes of walking along with Jaden we finally got to chancellor shepherds office.

"So I hear that you three were in the abandoned dorm last night" and I said "no disrespect sir but where did you hear that."

He replied "professor crowller of course" and I replied "and how did he know we were in the abandoned dorm last night."

He looked surprised at this and said "actually Vivian he has a good point how did you know that they were in the abandoned dorm last night."

Crowller looked like he was squirming for a moment but said "well I had looked into the old records and saw that people had set up security cameras around the area and I went to the room where the monitors were."

I muttered under my breath to Alexis and Jaden "figures he would say something like that" and shepherd said "what was the Gohan."

I said quickly "oh nothing sir so what are you going to do to the three of us" and he said "well the rules say that you would be expelled but before I make the decision I want to hear your side of the story."

I then started "well I was walking through the forest trying to clear my head after a nightmare had woke me up when I heard Alexis scream so I went toward where it came from.

That was when I saw one of her cards laying on the ground near the abandoned dorm so I picked it up and followed the path into the abandoned dorm.

I made my way down to the basement where I assumed she was taken and when I got down there someone was already down there.

He said something along the lines of "if you want your little girlfriend to wake up you will duel me" and I was about to go duel him when Jaden held me back and said that he wanted to duel instead.

Since my thoughts were blinded by anger I let him while I got Alexis out of a coffin where the duelist had chained her and I got her out of there.

I then went back in to see how Jaden was doing and I saw him surrounded by a dome made from what looked like shadows.

After the duel ended the duelist was dragged into the shadow realm because I didn't see his body and we went out and waited until Alexis woke up again because he had knocked her out with a fake of the millennium puzzle."

Shepherd said "well as I said normally the penalty for going into the abandoned dorm is expulsion but I think I can bend the rules a little since you did it to save someone close to you."

Crowller then said "but if these three are able to get off scot free for going into the abandoned dorm everyone in the school will think they can."

Shepherd then said "I didn't say I was letting them off scot free I am saying that they have chance to stay at the academy by facing off in a duel against someone who you choose the duel will take place in three days' time."

We all walked out of shepherd's office and I said to them "if two of us are going to be in a tag duel then we better duel someone else to see the strengths and weaknesses of our decks."

Jaden said "I agree in fact I know someone who will duel against all of us so we can prepare lets go find syrus."

(Out on a cliff side behind slifer dorm)

I was standing on a cliff on one side and Syrus was standing on the other side and said we both had our duel disks on."

I then said "so you ready for this practice duel" and he replied "yeah and I'm not going to hold back and I hope you don't either."

We then drew our first five cards and I said "I'll go first" my hand contained legendary hero goku, legendary hero vegeta, kid hero trunks, kid hero goten, legendary powers, and one star dragon ball.

Now I activate one star dragon ball this magic card allows me to choose one card out of many and both of us remove any copies of it we have from our decks and I call polymerization.

I then removed the two I had from my deck and then I said "now I activate the magic card legendary powers this card allows me to summon out any legendary hero monsters without sacrifices so I summon legendary heroes goku and vegeta."

Now I summon kid hero trunks in attack mode and then I'll end my turn." He drew his card and said "now I summon truckroid in attack mode.

Now truckroid attack his kid hero trunks" and trunks was destroyed and truckroid became stronger and I said "how did truckroid gain the attack points."

He replied "truckroid's effect is when a he destroys a monster in battle the monster then becomes a equip card to it and give the attack points to truckroid.

Now I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew future fusion "now I activate future fusion which allows me to summon a fusion monster from my extra deck but it is destroyed in 3 turns.

Now I summon legendary hero vegeto in defense mode now I will attack your truckroid with my legendary hero goku."

Goku then shot a Kamehameha at the truckroid and destroyed it "now vegeta attack his life points directly and finish this."

Vegeta then shot a beam similar to the final flash at syrus and after the attack he said "nice try but your math is a little off I still have 100 life points left."

I said "not after vegeta's effect when he deals direct damage to my opponent in this case you my opponent loses another 500 life points now mind if I see your hand."

He handed me his hand and then I was to say the least shocked "you could have won against my goku at least if you had activated this power bond so why didn't you."

He replied "well my brother gave me that card and he told me I wasn't good enough to use it."

I said "well I want to know what makes his so smart about when you should use a card" and he said "Zane is the top obelisk blue here."


	8. cyber vs legendary gohan vs zane

Gohan's P.O.V

I was walking around the island to try to find Zane to give him a piece of my mind and Alexis was following me.

"Now where could he be" and Alexis said "well there is a good chance he is on the pier because that is where me and him use to talk all the time last year."

"So would you mind showing me where the pier is because I don't really know everywhere on the island yet and I easily get lost."

Alexis said in a joking voice "well maybe if you went to class more often" and I said "most people who go to class are squares and squares are lame."

She said "so you think I'm lame" I replied "no I said most people you are actually one of the fun ones that actually go to class."

She then said "just come on I'll show you to the pier" and I said "why should we walk when I can fly both of us there."

She replied "good point" and after I got up in the air she said "the pier is that way" pointing south and I flew in the direction.

When we got to the pier we saw a lone figure standing on it and I thought that this was Zane and it turns out I was wrong it was crowller.

"What are you doing here slacker" and I said "just looking for Zane" and he said "let me guess you want to duel him because you think you can win against him right."

I said "well yeah and also to help a friend" and crowller said "you are nowhere near his level so you can just forget that at this point."

As I was seething at crowller a voice behind me said "I accept you challenge" and crowller said "why would you duel a slifer slacker like him Zane."

Zane said "Because I have heard that he is the strongest duelist on the island next to me so I want to test my cyber deck against his legendary hero deck so if you just want to try to get him to leave get out of here."

Crowller then skulked away and I turned around to face Zane and I said "so you ready to duel" and he said "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

I activated my duel disk and then drew my first five cards and said "so you mind if I go first" and he said "it's the least I can do for a freshman."

I was a little offended by that but let it pass and drew my 6th card and my hand contained "legendary hero goku, legendary hero vegeta, polymerization, exchange, magic cylinder, and gryphon wing.

"Now I activate polymerization to fuse together the legendary hero's goku and vegeta in my hand to summon legendary hero gogeta.

Now I set one card face down and activate the magic card exchange which lets us select one card from

Our opponents hand so show me your hand."

I showed him my gryphon wing card and he took it rather sourly since it was useless and I saw he had three cyber dragons in his hand which could summon a monster with 4000 points.

So I took one cyber dragon and headed back to my side of the field and said "now I end my turn" and Zane drew a card.

Now I activate future fusion which in two turns I can summon any fusion monster in my extra deck for one turn and then it returns and now I activate different dimension capsule which lets me select one card from my deck banish it then it returns to my hand after two turns."

Now since you control a monster and I don't I can now special summon a cyber-Dragon from my hand and as you know I have two left in my hand."

Now I will end my turn" he said and I drew bulma briefs "now I activate the spell card bulma briefs which any fusion monster that lists legendary hero vegeta or kid hero trunks as a fusion material gets a 500 point boost."

Now legendary hero gogeta attack his cyber dragon take a chunk out of his life points." And gogeta shot a beam similar to the big bang Kamehameha at cyber dragon and destroyed it and dropped Zane's life points to 2900.

I will now end my turn" and Zane drew his card "now I activate monster reborn to bring back my cyber dragon that you just destroyed.

Now I activate power bond which lets fuse together the cyber dragon on the field and the one in my hand to summon cyber twin dragon.

Since I summoned it with power bond it doubles its attack points but I take damage equal to its original attack power at the end of this turn.

Now cyber twin dragon attack his legendary hero Gogeta and take a bite out of his life point's double strident blast.

Cyber twin dragon then launched a bright beam of light at gogeta and destroyed it and dropped my life points to 1600 points.

"Now I lose most of my remaining life point to keep my cyber twin dragon at the attack it has now" and I drew my chichi magic card.

Now I activate my o- oversoul card to bring back my legendary hero goku and now I activate my chichi magic card which gives him an additional 500 points although since I just brought him back I can switch him to defense mode and that will end my turn."

Zane drew and said "it has been 2 turns since I activated my future fusion card so now I can bring forth my cyber end dragon.

Also my different dimension capsule gives me another card to my hand now I will destroy your legendary hero goku with my cyber twin dragon."

Now cyber end dragon attack his life points directly and finish this duel." And my life points dropped to zero.

"That was an awesome match Zane and I would be honored to duel you again my friend" and he said "whatever I have work to do so see ya."

As everyone else except Alexis walked back to slifer dorm I said to her "so you ready to go toward the forest and go to sleep."

She said "yeah but I have a consolidation prize for you in that duel so close your eyes" and I closed my eyes expecting something weird.

I was to say the least surprised when she pressed her lips against mine since we had just been dating for about a month or so.


	9. family duel chumley vs his father

Gohan's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the forest with a familiar gorgeous blond in my arms and she was sleeping peacefully.

I took a quick look at my watch and saw that it was about 5 in the morning and then I saw thing that woke me up it was boat.

I got up and Alexis said "where you going Gohan" and I replied "just seeing who just arrived at the island just go back to sleep."

She did so gratefully and I walked to the docks and hid behind a shelter that was big enough for the planes.

The person was just walking past the shelter and said "time for me to get my pathetic duelist of a son to come back home."

I was wondering who this person was and I was also thinking about who the most pathetic duelist I knew was and the first person I thought of was chumley.

"So that was chumley's father" I thought to myself and returned to where Alexis was and the first thing I noticed was she was thrashing around.

I woke her up and she just threw herself into my arms and started crying her eyes out onto my shirt and I was calming her down.

"So what exactly did you see in your dream that make you freak out like you did" I asked her and she replied "well you dueling weevil again but you being killed by a giant robot that looked like insect queen."

I said "so you do still have nightmares about weevil and don't bother lying because I noticed the look in your eyes when I said that and they told me everything."

She said "the only reason I haven't told you before now is because well when they woke me up I noticed after about 5 seconds that I was in your arms and that just let me fall into a deep sleep again."

I said "so that's why you have been suddenly falling asleep in classes and why you fell asleep changing that day of the promotion duels."

She said "yeah I started the night after that duel you had with him and as you now know I have been having nightmares and why I have been falling asleep in the middle of classes.

I said "how about this we go to your dorm room and then we both take a nap because I have also been dreaming about that but instead you wrapped in the silk that was suffocating you so yeah."

I then grabbed her arm and used instant transmission to appear in her dorm room and saw the bed just as it was after the nap she took during the promotion duels.

I picked her up and laid her down on the bed and tucked her in and then got in on the other side and held her in my arms.

The last thing I heard her say before I fell asleep was "I love you Gohan" and I mumbled back "love you too Lexi."

(The next morning)

I woke up in the bed that was in Alexis's dorm room with her still sleeping using my chest as a pillow not that I was complaining or anything.

I got up and started toward her small kitchenette and started making breakfast for the both of us.

She woke up about 30 minutes later and I said "so you hungry" and she replied "actually now that you mention it yeah kind of."

I then held the plate I had made for her in front of her and said "I didn't know how you liked your eggs so I hope scrambled is okay."

She said "well I guess you guessed right because scrambled eggs are my favorite" and said "well there is yet another thing we have in common."

As we ate she asked "uh would you mind doing me a favor throughout the year" and I said "Depends what is it."

She responded "well I was wondering if you could teach me a few moves so I could better protect myself."

I replied seriously "absolutely not" and she said "why not" and I said "because not only do you not have the power level for it but most of those moves are too dangerous."

She then said "but how could I always be safe if you're not with me" and I said "well I guess you could come live with me during the summer breaks if my mother says it is okay.

She responded "are you sure she would" and I said "the whole first summer she would probably just be glad I finally got a girlfriend."

I grabbed my PDA and checked the message on it and it was from Jaden "huh that's weird Jaden normally doesn't use the PDA to send messages."

Alexis being nosy as always said "so what does it say" and I scanned it quickly and said "we are missing a great duel."

Alexis asked "what do you mean" and I said "Jaden say's chumley is dueling his father for the right to stay here at duel academy so we better get there soon."

She pulled her boots on and so did I and I used instant transmission to lock on to Jaden's energy and zapped us there.

(At slifer dorm dining hall)

We appeared in the middle of the room and saw that chumley had the master of Oz on the field while his father only had the magic card flipping the table active."

Chumley then said "now I have you cornered dad" and his father a muscled man with hair on every visible part of his body said "what do you mean."

I said "you are more likely planning to use the effect of flipping the table to destroy master of Oz but that will prevent you from summoning a monster this turn."

Chumley then said "that is right so no matter what you do I win" and his father said "no you don't because I activate two hot sauce bottles which when I use flipping the table you will take a total of 1000 points of damage."

Chumley then lost the remainder of his life points and then headed back to his room to pack to leave.

As we were walking with him to give him a proper leaving party professor banner who I was getting a weird aura from him handed chumley a note from his father.

After reading the letter chumley then smiled for the first time that I had seen and said "my father is letting me stay at duel academy just because I make a good amount of friends."

**Okay I know that in one of my earlier chapters I said that in the duel to see if their expelled I would have Gohan and Jaden duel against the paradox brothers. I have changed my mind instead of Jaden being gohan's partner I have decided on it being Alexis. Also on another note thank you to **


	10. tag-team gohan and alexis vs paradox bro

Gohan's P.O.V

I was staring at the sunrise and thinking about the duel that me and Alexis would be in together to see if we would stay at the school or not.

Alexis walked up behind me and said "concerned about our duel with whoever crowller has lined up" she asked.

I said "kind of although I was taught by Jaden that a duel isn't over until the last card is played so I have a felling we will win."

Alexis then said "well do you want to go to my room for some breakfast I mean I couldn't match your cooking skills but I am pretty good in the kitchen."

I flew her back to her dorm room and she said "okay I'll get breakfast started" and I said "no I will be cooking breakfast you just relax."

She said "are you sure" and I said "I am one hundred and fifty percent sure so you just relax."

I then started the bacon and asked her "so how many eggs do you want" and she said "two is fine" and I started making them."

When I was making the sausage patties I put them in the pan and started flipping them.

After breakfast was ready I took a plate to her and sat down opposite her at the table and went before sitting down I asked "orange juice or apple."

She said "doesn't matter" so I used my powers to get a glass of both and then placed them in front of her and said "there you go."

(That Afternoon)

Alexis and I were walking toward the stadium in the main building and we were waiting for our opponents.

Crowller then stepped on stage and said "allow me to introduce the opening of the expulsion duel first we have the slifer slacker known as Gohan Hansan."

I was not surprised when I got a majority of boos which most of them were from obelisk blues.

"and now the queen of obelisk blue Alexis Rhodes" and most of the obelisks were doing catcalls and I just glared at them with a passion."

"Now their opponents also known as the best tag-team duelists in the world the paradox brothers" and not to surprisingly there was a huge cheer for them."

Crowller then said "okay now for the rules one you're not allowed to share strategies, two both of the teams will start out with 8000 life points, and last you are allowed to use your partner's monsters."

At that crowller ran of the dueling arena and into the stands laughing like a madman as we drew our first five cards.

I said "I'll go first" and drew my 6th card and my hand contained "legendary hero goku, legendary hero vegeta, change of heart, legendary powers, call of the haunted, and out of bounds.

"okay I activate legendary powers when this card is played I can summon any number of monsters from my hand as long as they have legendary hero in their name so come on out legendary heroes goku and vegeta."

Now I will throw down two face downs and call it a turn" and the one I assumed was para drew his first card.

He said "now I summon juri gumo in attack mode" I said "your triggered my trap out of bounds."

The one called dox said "what does that do" and I said "when your brother there summoned a level 4 monster with 2000 or more attack points it is instantly destroyed.

But there is the secondary effect which helps all of us we all get to summon a level 4 or lower monster so long as it has less than 2000 attack points from our decks.

I choose kid hero trunks" and Alexis said "I choose blade skater" para said "I choose dark blade" and dox said "I choose Kaiser sea horse."

Alexis then drew and said "my turn I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse my blade skater on the field with my etoile cyber in my hand so form cyber blader and then I throw down a facedown and call it a turn

Dox then said "my move" and drew "now I activate Kaiser sea horse's special ability he can be used as two tributes so long as the creature is a water monsters so say hello to suijin."

I drew my next card which was super saiyan assentation. "Now I activate super saiyan assentation which remains on my field for 5 turns and lets me choose one of my monsters to swap out for a more powerful version.

I choose my legendary hero goku to send him to the grave to summon legendary super saiyan goku now attack dark blade."

Super saiyan goku disappeared from the view for a moment before ending up behind dark blade and punching a hole through it destroying it.

"Now I end my turn." Para drew "brother do you mind if I borrow suijin" and dox said "not at all" "okay suijin attack that cyber blader now."

Since my legendary hero vegeta had more attack points then cyber blader I said "vegeta defend cyber blader."

Somehow vegeta was destroyed and I asked how and para said "you see suijin special ability once while it is on the field can be used to decrease the opponent's monster it is attacking to 0 points.

I then noticed our life points were down to 5500 "darn sorry about that Alexis and she said "not a problem.

She drew her card and said "now I activate call of the haunted which lets me bring back legendary hero goku.

Now I activate monster reborn to bring back legendary hero vegeta and said "Gohan mind if borrow one of you fusion deck cards."

I said not at all and she said "now I activate another polymerization to fuse legendary hero goku with legendary hero vegeta to form legendary hero gogeta."

Now legendary hero gogeta attack their suijin with big bang Kamehameha now cyber blader attack them directly.

Mind if I borrow you monsters Gohan" and I said "not at all" and then she said "okay not kid hero trunks and legendary super saiyan goku attack their life points directly and finish this."

(Later that night)

Both I and Alexis went to a party that the guys in slifer red dorm were throwing us and they insisted we go.

I was wearing my normal black muscle shirt with a chain around my neck dark jeans and my academy issued boots.

Alexis was wearing a blood red dress with black stockings and 2 inch heels she had also put on ruby red lipstick.

As she walked through the door most of the guys other than Jaden wolf-whistled at her and I said "okay back off guys she is my girlfriend."

After a great dinner prepared by banner me and Alexis walked out into the forest and I said "so what did you think of that duel."

"Well I guess it was good because I now know somewhat how I match up against the pros but I just don't know how the duel would turn out with you there."

I chuckled slightly "well you won't have to know what anything will be like without me so how about we go back to the forest and sleep like we have been since I arrived here."

**Okay now I know I did in the last chapter but sorry if you were looking forward to seeing Jaden and Gohan duel together but I thought I would be more interesting if it were Gohan and Alexis. Now If I get enough reviews saying that people want to see what would happen if Gohan and Jaden had dueled then I will post a bonus chapter to this story.**


	11. duel from the past gohan vs cell

Gohan's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the forest once again with Alexis in my arms apparently sleeping peacefully and I saw her angelic face.

I then heard crowller shouting about something and I decided to get Alexis up so we could go see the obviously very funny sight.

"Wake up Alexis I just heard crowller shout and that could only mean one of two things either my old enemies had hurt him or someone called him sir or madam and I am willing to bet it is the later."

She mumbled "just 5 more minutes" and I said "sure I'll go see what happened to him and then I will come back and wake you up okay."

She nodded slightly and then fell back asleep and while I went to where I heard crowller scream and it sounded like it came from the pier.

When I got there the sight I wouldn't have wished on anyone even crowller was standing over him it was cell.

"What are you doing here Cell and what did you do to crowller" and he said "well Gohan you're the last person I expected to run into on this island."

"Answer me I may not like crowller a lot but I still will protect him in fact he reminds me a lot of hurclue but you are still as evil as I remember."

I then noticed he had a duel disk on his arm and I said "so you took up dueling because you're too weak to defeat me."

He said "well yes also I am building the strongest deck alive so if you would excuse me I need to go challenge all the strongest duelists on this island but your little girlfriend will be last."

I summoned my duel disk with my power and said "if you want to get to the students of this school then then you will have to go through me."

He said "fine let's duel then I'll make the first move now I set two cards face down and activate heavy storm to get rid of my face down cards."

I asked "why are you doing that unless you already stole that strategy from crowller's deck" and cell said "yes I stole this combo from his deck.

Now I summon two wicked fiend token and since they were special summoned I can sacrifice them to summon ancient gear golem.

Now I will set this trap face down and end my turn." And I drew my card.

My hand contained legendary hero goku, legendary hero vegeta, change of heart, exchange, out of bounds, and magic cylinder.

"now I set two cards face down then I will call it a turn" and cell said "that is really all you have now well I draw.

Now I summon dark elf in attack mode" and I said "reveal face down card out of bounds" and cell said "What the heck does that do."

"Well you see when you summon a level 4 monster with 2000 points or less then it is automatically destroyed.

However you don't get nothing out of it now both of us can summon a monster with less than 2000 attack points from our decks."

He said "I choose renge gatekeeper of the dark world" and I said "and I choose kid hero trunks in attack mode."

He continued "now ancient gear golem attack his kid hero trunks and take a bite out of his life points" and my life points dropped to 2500."

I drew my next card and said "finally I activate legendary powers which lets me normal summon any legendary heroes in my hand without a sacrifice so come on out legendary hero vegeta and legendary hero goku.

Now legendary hero goku attack his ancient gear golem" both were destroyed "and now vegeta destroy his renge gatekeeper of the dark word."

He said "now I activate my face down card power of life which when exactly two of my monsters are destroyed I can special summon the strongest monster of my deck say hello to rainbow dragon."

I said "now I end my turn" and he drew "now rainbow dragon attack legendary hero vegeta" I said "reveal other face down magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs it right back at you."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo" cell yelled as he lost and he said "just you wait Gohan I will be back and I will get my revenge on you" he said as he flew off.

As he woke up I walked over to crowller who was just waking up "are you ok doctor crowller."

He looked at me surprised "you helped me even though I have tried again and again to get you expelled why."

I said "Because I was brought up with being told treat others the way you want them to treat you which obviously you were never taught that."

He then said "that hoodlum stole my ancient gear golem strategy so how did you beat him."

"Unlike you I always use a different strategy in every duel I don't use the exact same one and how did he even know I was here."

Crowller then said "well he may have been told by me when I hired him but I had no idea he would double cross me."

I said "you what why would you hire him did you not see the cell games about 5 years ago when he came close to destroying the whole world."

He said "Well I was just hiring him to help with getting you expelled just like I did with weevil when you got into a duel with him."

"I will have a talk with chancellor shepherd about what you did but first we need to fortify the school I mean most of us may not be able to defeat him in a duel but we can delay him.

Gather the officers of this school and gather the students in the gym and I will go alert slifer red and ra yellow all you have to do is gather the obelisk blues.

"Right I will go get the obelisk blues in the gym and after we get them in the gym you can give them the low down."

(About 30 minutes later)

I was standing in the middle of the dueling arena facing the whole school and I had already prepared a speech in my head.

"Hello all of you as you know there has to be a reason why have called you here and you would be right and the thing is this school is now in danger.

I am sure that all of you have heard of the martial arts tournament about 5 years ago called the cell games.

Well the person who was defeated in the cell games had reappeared and now he is threating this school and trying to build what he called the world's strongest deck.

For now I have managed to make him back off but we need to protect the school from him" and I heard someone mumbling in the stands.

"I guess you have something you would like to ask me chazz" and he said "yeah why should we believe anything you say you slacker."

I replied "this also goes with the cell games but you remember the golden haired person who defeated cell."

I then changed my hair color into my super saiyan form and said "I am that person and to fortify this school I will be training people I believe can handle the training.

The people I have chosen are Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, and Bastion Misawa.

Now if you have just heard you name then meet me in the forest in about 10 minutes right outside obelisk blue dorm."

I walked out and began waiting for the people I choose to train and Alexis got there before anyone and asked "why did you pick me when you refused when I asked."

I said "that was before this school came into the line of fire ah looks like the others are here now."

"So you know that I have chosen all of you to train to defend this school against cell and we will be training nonstop the only breaks will be for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and sleep.

Now I know almost if not all of you have never been training in artificial gravity so I will go easy on all of you with this."

I then took a capsule out of my pocket and pushed the button on top of it and threw it over my shoulder and after a moment the gravity chamber and living quarters appeared.

"Now before we start the training I will show you around the training chamber and then you can all have one more peaceful day before we start."


	12. training begins quest to stop cell

Gohan's P.O.V

I was showing them the gravity chamber and living quarters and at first they were all shocked at the immense size of it.

"Okay this room is the room where the training will take place I could crank this baby up to 300 times the gravity of earth.

In this room over here is the kitchen and we will be eating meals in here like one big family this room and the sleeping quarters as long as the doors stay closed will not be affected by the artificial gravity.

Over here is the sleeping quarters as you can see there are only 3 room so we have to choose now who we will be rooming with."

Alexis said "I'll room with you" and Syrus said "I guess I would be fine rooming with Jaden, Zane, and Bastion."

Chazz then said "guess I will be in my own room away from all you losers" and I said "Chazz since I have made the choice to train you you're going to have to get along with everyone here."

He was looking pissed but didn't say anything about what I said "now that that is all settled go get anything you might need because you will all be isolated from the rest of the school during the course of your training."

They all walked to their different dorm rooms to grab their stuff while I went to the snack shop to get enough food for a week which I will be recreating with my power.

(30 minutes later)

I was walking back to the gravity chamber with bags and boxes of food for the week and when I got back there they were all in their rooms putting their stuff where they wanted it.

I went into the room that Jaden, Syrus, Zane, and Bastion were and asked them how they were settling in and they were adjusting greatly."

As I was about to leave Syrus said "uh Gohan could I ask you something" and I said "sure" and he asked "why do we have to be isolated from the rest of the school until we're done with training."

I said "simple being isolated will help you focus on your training and nothing else and I know you're wondering why I choose you.

Well the reason I choose you was because I can see that you have great potential and even have the strength to get to the level of super saiyan metaphorically."

I then went into chazz's room and saw that he had completely remodeled it and said "so how did you do this."

He responded "when you have enough money to hire the best movers you can pretty much make anything happen."

I said "so it just looks bigger it's not actually bigger" and he responded "no it is still the same size."

I then went out to the gravity chamber and after about 10 minutes of meditation I said on the PA will everyone please report to the training room."

After about 5 minutes everyone was there with Chazz standing off to the side.

I said "okay I know all of you want the school to stay standing but that means someone needs to get the stick out of their ass and start joining everyone."

Chazz said "yeah he's right miasawa" and I responded "actually I was talking about you Chazz because you think your superior to everyone just because you're in obelisk blue.

Well you are not superior to everyone and I will prove it to you will everyone except Chazz come up here for a moment."

Everyone moved up there and I set up the gravity to be on 2 times that of earth and said "okay Chazz if you can beat in a race then you can skip out on the training for tomorrow but if you can't then you will be working longer then everyone okay."

He nodded signaling that he understood "okay we can start now the race is to the other side of the room."

He started moving his feet but it was really slow and I said "I will give you a 10 minute head start and everyone was watching at his struggling."

(10 minutes later)

I said "okay Chazz you ten minute head start is up so I am going to win now" and I started walking normally."

As everyone saw me win and walk normally in the artificial gravity I said "what It's only 2 times the earth's gravity."

Jaden said "man how many times the gravity of earth have you trained in before" and I said "about 10

I then said "okay now I am just going to make a suggestion that doesn't mean you all have to take the suggestion but I would recommend going to bed after dinner because training in increased gravity sure takes a lot out of you."

(After dinner)

I said "well I will be heading to bed just don't stay up all night because you will need your energy for tomorrow."

As I headed to bed I heard Alexis say "I think I will hit the hay as well" and came into the room where we were sleeping.

As we were in the bed I said "you do realize that I will not be going easy on you just because your my girlfriend right."

She said "I wouldn't have it any other way" and she snuggled into my arms and almost instantly fell asleep."

(The next morning)

I woke up about 6 the next morning and then woke Alexis up "hey Alexis time to wake up to start your training."

She almost woke up instantly and said "I just have to get dressed and I said "okay I will go wake up the others and meet you in the training room."

I walked onto the platform that had all the controls and pushed the PA button "Everyone please report to the training room I repeat please report to the training room."

(20 minutes later)

Everyone was standing in the room except Syrus and Jaden "where are Jaden and Syrus" and bastion said "Syrus is trying to wake Jaden up."

"Well if he misses breakfast I guess that's his own fault" I said a little loudly considering I knew Jaden woke up at the mention of food."

(after breakfast)

I led everyone to the training room and said "okay now that we're all well fed I will turn on the artificial gravity and if you wish you can take off some layers to make moving a little easier at first."

I turned the gravity onto 3 times the gravity of earth and they were all struggling and the first one to take off the coat was Chazz and then Jaden and then everyone else took of their boots and started moving a little easier.

"since this is only the first day of training you can take off as many layers as you want to get used to moving around but tomorrow you will have to do it with the weighted training gear


	13. duel for destiny chazz vs bastion

**Okay people sorry for the delay on duels but this is after the many weeks of training in the gravity chamber and their all ready to face cell when the time arrives but for now let's get back to the duels.**

Gohan's P.O.V

I was sleeping in the forest with Alexis by my side and I was feeling her moving like a nightmare with weevil again.

I then woke her up which during the process she managed to scratch my arm just enough to draw some blood.

I was surprised and but after the surprised I just focused my power into the wound and it closed itself.

I then managed to wake her up and the only thing about her waking up that disturbed me was that she just started crying on my chest again.

After finally managing to calm her down I said "you need the rest" and carried her back to her dorm room and tucked her in."

As that was going on I saw that the people were playing baseball and I was not surprised when Bastion managed to his a home run.

I then heard a shout and I knew almost instantly that I had hit crowller in the face and I was just barely able to stop myself from laughing out loud.

I heard him say "terribly sorry professor crowller" and crowller said "oh that was you bastion well never mind then I thought it was that slifer slacker Gohan Hanson"

It was then bastion said "well actually he is not a slacker per see because he actually trained the six of my group and helped us find powers we never knew about."

Crowller said "well I have an idea then how about you face one of the others he trained and if you win you get promoted to obelisk blue."

Bastion said "well I uh guess" and crowller interrupted saying great the duel will be tomorrow" and then he walked off.

I flew down from the ceiling and said "wow crowller didn't give you a detention or anything whereas I know if it had been me I would be in detention right now."

Bastion said "yeah that was the most surprising thing I have seen since well the fact that there is a place to increase gravity."

I replied "yeah the heir to the capsule corporation built it to help pretty much anyone in our group get stronger."

Crowller's P.O.V

I was walking around the obelisk blue dorm looking for the perfect opponent for bastion when I saw him Chazz Princeton.

I approached him and said "Mr. Princeton how would you like to redeem yourself for your embarrassing defeat to Gohan Hanson."

Chazz said "depends what I have to do" and I said "oh simple really all you have to do is defeat bastion misawa in a duel."

He looked as though he was considering it for a moment and then said "what do you get out of it crowller.

I said "oh something small really if you lose you are demoted to Ra yellow and bastion is promoted to obelisk blue."

He said "why would I agree to a duel like that" and I said "would you rather be expelled for calling me by my last name instead of professor."

He then said "fine but if I win you leave me alone for the rest of the year" and I said "you got it the duel will take place tomorrow.

I then sent word to bastion about who his opponent would be and then went to get a cup of coffee and to grade some papers.

Bastion P.O.V

I was working on one of my many decks when I got a message on my PDA and when I picked it up it said was from Crowller.

"So my opponent for tomorrow is Chazz well I have to modify my deck to deal with him" and I got to work breaking the formula for his deck.

After about a hour I finally broke the formula for his deck and then went down to slifer red and told Jaden what was going on.

"So tomorrow I have a duel with Chazz to see if I am promoted to obelisk blue and I already know I will win against him so I need some help repainting my room."

Jaden said "sure thing why not" and I signed up too so later we were painting his room and then after we were finished he let us eat in the RA dining hall.

He said to me just before we went in "I have seen how you eat before so please don't embarrass me in front of my fellow RA's even though I will be promoted tomorrow."

I said "don't worry bulma managed to actually teach a saiyan like me to eat like a human so don't you worry."

(The next day) Gohan's P.O.V

I was waking up in the forest with Alexis which I was surprised because I didn't remember her in the forest with me that last evening but I decided against saying anything about it.

Alexis woke up about 3 minutes later then I did and said "so you ready for the morning run" and I said "yeah just got to do some warm ups first so I don't sprain something."

I then proceeded to do the warm up and after about 2 minutes of doing them I said "okay let's do this" and we were running by the sea."

As I was running I said "wait what are those in the ocean over there" and she looked and said "I think their duel monsters cards."

I said "wait here I'll go check them" and sure enough they were cards but not just any old cards they were bastions.

I got them all out of the ocean and said "well they were cards and not just any cards they were bastion's I can tell because of the formulas on each of them."

I went to the slifer red dorm where I knew bastion was because we had just repainted his room yesterday and I gave him my room.

I unlocked the door with my key and woke him up and he said "what is it Gohan am I late for the duel" and I replied "there might not be a duel."

He said "why not" and I replied "Well me and Alexis found your deck in the ocean this morning during our morning jog.

Bastion said "well there is only one person I can think of that would be desperate enough to do this and that would be Chazz."

I said "yeah that makes sense since he has to duel you today" he said "yes that is the only reason I could think of that he would well we better get to the duel arena."

I said "But how will you duel" and he said "I got it under control" and I just figured he did and Alexis and I were heading toward the dueling arena that is after getting Jaden up.

(In the dueling arena)

I was sitting with Alexis on my right and one of her friends whose name I didn't know on my left and that felt kind of awkward."

As bastion appeared in the dueling arena I heard Chazz say "well ready to duel" and bastion said "oh I'm ready but I can't use my strategy because you threw my cards in the ocean."

Chazz said "no I didn't why would I ever go near the rundown building it's almost as bad as slifer red only looks better on the outside."

Bastion responded "because you were desperate you have never seen me duel so you had no idea if I would win and you couldn't stand losing."

Chazz said "so you're not dueling then since someone threw your cards in the ocean" and bastion said "oh I never said I wasn't dueling I just said I couldn't use the strategy I formulated but I also have 6 backup decks all of the same power as my main."

The duel began and Bastion said "I'll make the first move I summon hydrogeddon in attack mode then I threw down a face down and I will call it a turn there."

Chazz drew "fine then I summon v- tiger jet in attack mode and now I activate frontline base which allows me to special summon another level 4 or lower machine type monster and I choose w- wing catapult.

Now I banish these two to bring out vw- tiger catapult now attack his weak monster" and bastion said "reveal face down negate attack."

Chazz said "fine I throw down a facedown and call it a turn" and bastion drew his card "now I activate riryoku.

This card allows me to target of yours and one of my monsters and drain half the attack points of your monster and add that to my monster."

Vw- tiger catapult went down to 1000 and hydrogeddon went up to 2600 points "now hydrogeddon attack his vw- tiger catapult."

Hydrogeddon shot a beam of water from its mouth and destroyed vw- tiger catapult "now I activate my hydrogeddon's effect.

When he destroys one of your monsters by battle and sends it to the graveyard I can special summon another one from my deck in attack mode.

Now I summon oxygeddon and now activate my magic card bonding-H2O which lets me sacrifice my two hydrogeddons and my oxygeddon to summon water dragon.

Now I throw down a face down and call it a turn" and Chazz drew "now I summon x- head cannon in defense mode and end my turn."

Bastion drew "now I summon my mathematian which when it's summoned I can send one level 4 or lower monster from my deck to the grave but when it's destroyed by battle I get to draw a card.

Now mathematician attack and destroy his x-head cannon and water dragon attack his life points directly and finish this."

Chazz's life points dropped to zero and then the holograms disappeared and crowller came up on the platform.

"I am pleased to say that bastion is now in obelisk blue and Chazz here had been demoted to RA yellow but no matter what that was good duel boys."

I and Alexis went to go get some food for a party for bastion at slifer dorm and I went to the main land with instant transmission and got some of the best cake in the world for the party.

As we reappeared we saw that bastion was already there and I placed the cake down and gave him a high five.

"so how does it feel to be in obelisk blue now" and bastion said "well I imagine it would be nice but I declined."

I asked him "why I mean you deserved to be there after defeating Chazz even after he cheated" and bastion said "I know but I wish to be promoted because of the paper work not the dueling skills."

I responded "well that is no reason to let all this food go waste" and we all chowed down and for the first time in a while I had a feeling by how much he ate that me and Jaden were brothers separated at birth.

After all the excitement from the party me and Alexis went back to our spot in the forest and slowly dozed off.


	14. wild duel Jaden Vs monkey

Gohan's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms which wasn't abnormal the abnormal thing was that a monkey with cybernetics on it ran past us.

I sat up almost instantly and then 3 people in suits ran up to us and the obvious leader said "have you seen a monkey that looked like a robot run past here."

I said "uh yeah he ran that way" I said pointing in the direction it had went and they ran off in the direction.

(Later that morning)

We were sitting in class and Jaden whispered in my ear "Did you hear what happened to Chazz" and I said "no what happened."

He said "well apparently he left the island last night something about not wanting to be in RA yellow."

I then said "well maybe he had a hard time finding a boat and is still on the island so maybe we can convince him to stay."

We went out of the main building Alexis and two of her friends were standing in front of the exit and Jaden said "how did you get out here before we did."

One of Alexis's friends said "we just walked through the front door this is not a spy movie" and I said "okay are you in or out on finding Chazz."

We were walking through the vast forest in a search for Chazz when out of the blue the same monkey I had seen this morning and grabbed one Alexis's friends and ran off.

As we were chasing it I said "yup this is defiantly the strangest day of my life" and Jaden said "you're telling me this isn't the weirdest I have ever had."

The monkey finally stopped at a tree and put its 'captive' on the trunk and held out a duel disk and said "duel me."

I said to Alexis "am I going crazy or did that monkey just speak" and a voice behind us said "no that is absolutely crazy."

I said "then why did I hear it speak" and he said "the helmet it's wearing reads its mind and then translates that into English."

I finally turned around and saw the three people that were hunting it walk up behind us and had a tranquizer gun pointed at the monkey.

I said to them "put down that gun and walk away because after the duel he deserves to live a normal monkey life."

The leader said to me "oh yeah who's going to make us" and I said "I am" and the retaliated "you and what army."

I used a multiplication technique and they said in surprise "oh that army" and the dropped the tranquizer gun to the ground and ran away the other way.

Turning back to the duel I heard Jaden saying "if I defeat you do you promise to let your captive go."

And the monkey said "I agree but there is no way to defeat me I am the perfect animal duelist" and Jaden said "you may be the perfect animal duelist but I am the perfect elemental hero duelist."

They started the duel and the monkey said "I make first move I summon berserk gorilla in attack mode and set a face down and end my turn."

Jaden drew his card "okay now I activate polymerization to fuse elemental heroes avian and burstinatrix to form elemental hero flame wingman.

Now flame wingman attack his berserk gorilla" and flame wingman shot a blast of fire at the gorilla and destroyed it.

The monkey said "so I only lose a mere 100 life points" and Jaden said "for the attack yes but thanks to flame wingman's super power when he destroys a monster by battle he deals damage equal to the monsters attack points to my opponent."

The monkey was surprised when his life points dropped by another 2000 "fine I draw now I summon ape fighter in defense mode and then I will set a face down and end my turn."

Jaden drew and said "flame wingman attack his ape fighter" flame wingman shot fire at the ape as the monkey activated a trap card.

"Now this duel is over" said Jaden and the monkey said "I don't think so because before the effect of your hero monster activated I activated the trap card nutrient z giving me 4000 life points."

"It doesn't matter because now I activate another polymerization to fuse the elemental hero clayman and Sparkman in my hand to form elemental hero thunder giant.

Now I throw down a face down and end my turn" and the monkey drew "now I activate the magic card raigeki to destroy all your monsters.

Now I summon another ape fighter in attack mode and now I attack your directly" and Jaden said "reveal face down a hero emerges.

This card has you pick one random card in my hand and if it's a monster it gets special summoned to the field."

The monkey said "I pick the middle" and Jaden responded "good guess because now I can summon elemental hero bladeedge in attack mode."

The monkey said "I will end my turn" and Jaden drew a card "now I activate two magic card one is block attack the other is double attack.

Block attack switches one of your monsters to defense mode and double attack if my attack destroys one of your monsters then I can attack again.

Now bladeedge attack his ape fighter" and his life points dropped two 2400 "now bladeedge attack again and finish this."

The monkey's life points then dropped two zero and he said "fine now I will release my captive" and went over and grabbed jasmine off the tree.

"Sorry for taking you captive human I needed to keep those scientists away from me so that is why I grabbed you."

He then took off all the cybernetic parts and then it went over to his family and they all went back into the forest and we then went back to slifer dorm."


	15. spirit battle gohan vs jinzo

Gohan's P.O.V

I was sitting in the slifer dorm with Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus just eating when it was cold outside with the snow on the ground.

As we were joking around the door burst down and an Obelisk blue came in and said "I never thought I would ask a slifer red for help.

I said "just tell us what happened from the top" and he said "well me and two of my other friends were bored with everyone gone on spring break.

So we were trying to summon a duel spirit from their world and we thought it wouldn't work this time around just like the other times.

But the only thing is we actually managed to bring the spirit of Jinzo alive and I tried to get off the island before he could find me.

The only way off the island was the boat and I saw him on the boat and well I knew I couldn't get away from him on there and I came here for help."

I thought for a moment and said "so bottom line you made a mess by summoning a monster spirit and now you need my help to fix your mistake."

He responded "yeah that is the bottom line" and I said "but I am looking forward to a good challenge so I will help you do you know where to find him."

He said "at the electric generator that is the only place he can make himself fully solid for a duel and that is the only way to get him back to his world."

I then said "okay professor banner stay here if we fail then keep this obelisk safe Jaden, Syrus, Alexis your with me we're going to the electric generator."

(At the electric generator)

I was walking around the area and at first I thought there wouldn't be anything but then I saw the electricity and saw Jinzo appear there it was all hitting on the ground.

I said "so you ready to throw down Jinzo because I am ready to kick your ass right back to the monster world."

He said "that is illogical because I will win this duel and if I win I will get control of your body to use for dueling."

We both activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands and I said "I'll make the first move" and drew my 6th card.

My hand contained "kid hero trunks, kid hero goten, change of heart, polymerization, out of bounds, and magic cylinder.

"Okay to start things off I will activate polymerization to fuse together kid heroes goten and trunks to form legendary hero gotekns.

Now I will throw down two face downs and call it a turn" and jinzo drew his card "now I summon dark elf in attack mode."

I said "you triggered my trap out of bounds when you summon a level 4 monster with 2000 attack points or more then it is destroyed.

But we bot get something out of this now we both get to summon a level 4 or lower monster with less than 2000 attack points and I choose kid hero trunks."

Jinzo said "and I choose vorse raider and now I activate the magic card double summon which gives me an additional normal summon this turn.

Now I sacrifice my vorse raider to summon myself to the field and now all your traps are useless and now I will attack your kid hero trunks."

Trunks was destroyed "now I end my turn" and I drew pot of greed "now I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two cards from my deck.

Now I activate the magic card legendary powers which as long as I have a legendary hero monster in my hand lets me summon as many as are in my hand.

So say hello to legendary heroes' goku and vegeta and now I will attack you with my legendary hero goku."

That dropped his life points to 3400 "now legendary hero vegeta attack his life points directly" and that dropped his life point to 600.

"Now legendary hero gotekns attack his life points and finish this" and gotekns attacked his life points and then as they hit zero his almost immediately disappeared."

(Back as slifer dorm)

We arrived back as slifer dorm as soon as we got back there the obelisk grabbed the collar of my coat and said "so did you destroy Jinzo."

I said "one let go of my jacket, two yes, and three get back to obelisk dorm" and he looking relieved headed back to his dorm room.

I then said "well I don't know about all of you but I am going to bed I'll see you in a bit Alexis" and I headed back to my room.

After about meditation for about 30 minutes I heard the door open and I knew it was Alexis since one she was the only one next to me to have a key to my room and two I recognized her power signature.

I got up off the bed and appeared behind her and grabbed her from behind and was acting pretty panicked but then realized it was me.

She said "you know if I hadn't realize it was you I probably would have hit you with full force and that might not have done anything there but still."

I said "I could easily control your arms and legs even if you were to freak out on me" and then I threw her gently on the bed.

After she got over the minor heart attack she got under the blankets and I also got under them and she snuggled herself into my arms.

It was then that I realized that she was still having the nightmares but they were getting worse and worse.

After that I went into her mind and eventually managed to terminate the dreams and then knew she wouldn't have the same nightmare ever again."


	16. duel for love gohan Vs harrison

Gohan's P.O.V

I was in the courtyard in duel academy playing tennis which I had no idea how that had anything to do with dueling.

Trying to hit the ball back to the person the other side of the net I hit it but instead of going over the net it went toward Alexis at full speed."

I said "look out Alexis" and it looked like it was about to hit her but someone else jumped in the way and hit it away.

Unfortunately for crowller it hit him in the eye in obvious anger he said "slacker my office now" and I headed there for no reason.

(In crowller's office)

I was standing there and Crowller was talking "so slacker why were you trying to hit me in the eye with a tennis ball."

I said in my defense "I didn't try to hit it in your eye I was trying to hit it over the net and it headed toward Alexis and some other guy jumped in and knocked it away from her and it just happened to come toward your eye."

He said "well be that as it may you are still going to have to do something and I vote practice tennis after school so that you can actually hit it over the net.

You will be practicing with the school's tennis team leader Harrison and you will show him the respect you show to other teachers."

(After school that day)

Harrison was actually putting me through my paces which was weird considering I was a saiyan half-breed but still

As we were still practicing Harrison was trying to talk to Alexis but she just walked past him and over to me.

"So did you hear the rumor about chazz" and I said "nope what is it" and she said "well apparently he transferred to a different dueling school."

"Wow that would be totally like him not being able to get his way here so runs off to join another school it reminds me of an old friend."

Harrison then said "stop talking to her I called first dibs" and I said "uh actually no you didn't because I have been dating her since the beginning of this year."

Harrison said "well how about we make a little wager we duel and whoever wins becomes her fiancé and the loser never talks to her again."

I said blinded by his annoying attitude "sounds good to me" and I got my duel disk from the side lines and loaded up my deck.

I said "I make the first move here" and I drew my first card.

My hand contained "legendary hero goku, legendary hero vegeta, polymerization, legendary powers, call of the haunted, and out of bounds.

"First I activate polymerization to fuse together my legendary heroes' goku and vegeta to summon legendary hero gogeta.

Now I set these two cards face down and call it a turn" and he drew his card "first I activate the magic card first serve.

Now I can select a card in my hand and you have to guess what type and if you're wrong you lose 1000 life points but if you're right then I lose 500."

He then picked a card and I saw it in his eyes "you picked a monster" and he said "lucky guess but it only gets worse for you.

Now I summon dark blade in defense mode for now and set a card face down and call it a turn."

I drew my next card which was pot of greed "now I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards from my deck.

Now I activate my gogeta's special ability I can discard one card and destroy one spell or trap on your side of the field and I choose your face down."

Before disappearing in pixels the card flipped up for a moment to reveal it was mirror force "now gogeta attack and destroy his dark blade now."

Gogeta shot a big bang Kamehameha at the dark blade and destroyed it "now I activate my face down as a chain to my attack call of the haunted to bring back legendary hero goku.

Now goku attack his life points directly" and goku shot a Kamehameha beam at Harrison and took out most of his life points.

Harrison drew "now I activate two magic cards both by the name of dian keto the cure master giving me a total of 2000 more life now I activate the effect of first serve again so I pick a card you guess what type and if you're wrong then you lose 1000 but if you guess right I lose 500.

Without even bothering I said "you picked a spell" and he said "you just got lucky again now I summon humanoid slime in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew super saiyan god assentation "now I activate the magic card super saiyan assentation now I can remove my legendary hero goku from play to summon a super saiyan god goku from my hand deck or grave.

Now gogeta attack his humanoid slime and super saiyan god goku attack his life points directly and finish this."

He stated running from the tennis courts saying "Alexis you will one day be mine" and then I think he went off the island to live his now Alexis free life.

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but It had been forever since I watched that episode so I am well aware I missed some stuff in there. So please don't leave a bunch of reviews saying that I left something out. Also please feel free to check out some of my other stories **


	17. vengful duelist gohan Vs giant

Third person P.O.V

It was dark outside duel academy and all was quiet not even the birds were chirping.

Out of nowhere it seemed there was an explosion caused by a duel with some masked figure and an obelisk blue.

The cloaked person said "consider yourself lucky your only losing one card tonight" and then walked off to who knows where

Gohan's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms again which was not surprising and the day went by just like any normal Saturday.

We went to the dueling arena to see if there was a good match and there really was well for the RA yellow anyway.

His opponent was an obelisk blue and they were taunting him which I am okay with if it is light taunting but the level the obelisk was doing I was just about to lose it.

"I wonder how you even got here let alone in the RA yellow dorm" said the obelisk blue and that pushed me past my limit.

I yelled down there "yeah and I wonder why most obelisk blues are such stuck up little pricks who have to taunt others to feel good about themselves."

The obelisk blue looked at me and said "how about you come down here and then you will see why I have the right to taunt him."

I said "sure thing" and the obelisk said to the Ra yellow "get out of here I don't even know why I accepted your challenge."

I got up on the dueling arena and I said "how about we make this more interesting I start with the same life points he had."

The obelisk said "sounds fine by me it's just the sooner I get this done and defeat you so I can get some lunch."

I drew my first 5 cards and then drew the 6th and my hand contained "legendary hero goku, legendary hero vegeta, legendary powers, change of heart, out of bounds, and magic cylinder.

Now I activate legendary powers which lets me special summon any number of legendary hero monsters in my hand and I choose legendary heroes goku and vegeta in attack mode.

Now I activate change of heart to bring your jinzo to my side of the field for this turn now all three of my monsters attack him directly and finish this."

Goku, vegeta, and jinzo attacked the obelisk and finished him off and I admit it may have a bit overkill but he was going over the line when taunting the Ra yellow.

As I got back in the stands I said to Alexis "so who was that guy anyway" and she said "Damion Logan an obelisk that was just about as stuck up as Chazz was."

I said "so you want to have a duel against me now that the arena is open" and she said "sure why not" and we went down there and activated our duel disks.

I drew my first 5 cards as did Alexis and I said "well you know the old saying ladies first" and she said "thank you" and drew her 6th card.

She said "now I activate polymerization to fuse the blade skater and etoile cyber in my hand to summon cyber blader and then I throw down a face down and call it a turn.

I drew my 6th card and my hand contained legendary hero goku, legendary hero piccolo, legendary powers, change of heart, out of bounds, and magic cylinder.

"Now I activate legendary powers to bring out legendary heroes goku, and piccolo to the field and now I throw down a face down and attack your cyber blader with legendary hero goku."

Nope I activate a trap card doble passe this turns your attack into a direct attack but then I can attack your life points directly next turn."

I said "well then I throw down one face down and call it a turn" and she drew her 6th card and said "now time to finish this."

I said "how your cyber blader only has 2100 attack points" and she said "normally yes but I activate her effect.

When you have two or more monsters on the field her power doubles" and I said "ah so that is why you used doble passe so you could win."

She said "yup now cyber blader attack him directly and finish this" and cyber blader did a karate kick on my shoulder which dropped my life points to zero.

"That was good duel Alexis but I kind of let you win" and she said "what do you mean" and I said "take a look at the face down I had on the field."

I showed her my face down was magic cylinder and she said "I can't believe you let me win" in a low growl."

"How about to make it up to you I treat you to anything from the snack shop" and she said "that sounds fair" and we walked off hand in hand.

Crowller's P.O.V

I was walking through the halls and heard yet another student talk about the person stealing cards from duelists all over the island at night.

"I have to put a stop to this but how" I thought to myself and then I saw Gohan walking toward me headed somewhere else.

It was then I thought of how to stop this dueling giant and get him expelled in one duel and what a better way than to kill two birds with one stone.

"Oh Gohan my boy I have a favor to ask of you" and he said "what is it professor" and the last word was dripping with sarcasm but I ignored the sarcasm.

You know the dueling giant that only duels at night and only duels obelisk blues" and he replied "yeah what about him."

I replied "well I was wondering if you could duel him and find out who he is" and he said "what is in it for me helping you out."

I responded "how about no homework from me for the rest of the year" which was partially true considering he was going to get expelled anyway.

Almost instantly he replied "you got yourself a deal" and he held his hand out to me and I took it and we shook upon the agreement.

Gohan's P.O.V (that night)

I was waiting around the entrance for the main building when I heard a scream and went the direction it came from.

I saw that the person who screamed was an obelisk blue and he had his cards all around him and he looked unconscious.

I said to him after giving him a small power boost to wake him up "who did that" and he said "the dueling giant."

I said "which way did he go" and he said "that way" pointing south of where we were and me and Alexis went after him.

After about 5 minutes of running we finally caught up to him and confronted him "stop right there just who do you think you are.

I mean when you are stealing cards off the people you defeat your no better than an obelisk blue" and he said "they put their card up for bet."

I then said "how about this we will duel and if you win you get my whole deck but if you lose you turn yourself in."

He stayed silent for a moment like he was contemplating the offer and then said "that would normally sound like a good idea but I am not after a slifer red who helped a Ra yellow."

Alexis then said "then how about you duel me with those conditions" and he said "sounds good now duel."

They both activated their duel disks and Alexis said "ladies first" and drew her 6th card and was examining her hand.

"To start things off I activate polymerization to fuse together blade skater and etoile cyber in my hand to form cyber blader.

Now I throw down these two face down and call it a turn" and the giant went first "for my turn I summon goblin attack force.

Now goblin attack force attack her cyber blader" and she said "nope I activate doble passe which turns your attack into a direct one.

But on the other side I get to attack you directly next turn" and the duel giant said "no matter I know not to summon another monster because I saw your match from earlier today so I end my turn."

Alexis drew her next card and said "cyber blader attack his life point directly" and another karate kick to his shoulder took down his life points.

"Now I activate the magic card double attack I can only play this card if a direct attack goes through now I can declare another one."

He said "oh crap" and Alexis said "oh crap is right now cyber blader attack his life point directly again and end this."

As the duel giant fell backward from the aftershock and all the obelisk blue coats fell of him to be the oversized Ra yellow student I had seen earlier.

"Why did you become the duel giant" and he said "well I only wanted to get revenge on the obelisk blues for how they treated my friend."

I said "let me guess your friend is the one the obelisk blue was taunting mercilessly today right" and he looked at me shocked.

"How did you know about that" and I said "simple you said you weren't after a slifer who helped a Ra student and I had a feeling you meant me right."

He said "yes I never intended to duel you" and I said "well after you turn yourself in then you and me can have a formal duel."

He said "that would actually be nice" and I said "well a formal duel after you give the cards you took when you were dueling the obelisks."

**Sorry about the length of this chapter but of course those of you who are like me that love long chapters it took a while. So please read and review and I would really appreciate it and keep tuned for the next chapter.**


	18. update

This is just a notice but since I am doing research on the episodes to work them out better it will be a little longer the usual for me to update this story. Sorry for any inconvenience


	19. nature duel Jaden vs Tarzan

Gohan's P.O.V

I woke up in the forest and for the first time in a while Alexis was not in my arms and I looked around for her.

I searched through the whole forest and finally managed to sense her energy and said to myself "maybe I shouldn't have taught her how to suppress her power."

I then focus on her energy and used instant transmission to zap myself to her and I saw her jogging by and said "hey beautiful."

She then looked at me and said "so you actually finally managed to get up and join me for the running."

I replied "what time is it that you woke up" and she said about 6 this morning and it is now 7 so yeah usually you have hard time waking me up."

I said "yeah that is true but once a saiyan goes to sleep they don't wake up until their body wants them to."

She said "yeah I think that would be one of the reasons behind the gaining power every time they are defeated in battle."

I said "maybe but that doesn't mean anything right now" and she said "well you did lose a duel to me."

I replied "yeah only cause I let you win" and then we continued our run and she said "so what do you want to do today I mean it is Sunday."

I said "well I heard from Jaden Sundays around here are known as sandwich day" and she said "yeah there is a big batch of sandwiches and you randomly have to choose."

I said "sounds interesting so when are the sandwiches ready" and she replied "in about 3 hours or so" and I said "so what should we do till then."

She said "well we could go help Dorothy" and I said "or we could duel because I need to test the modifications to my deck."

She said "of course you would want to duel so where are we going to duel" and I said "well I guess we could duel here and the winner get the eggwich if one of us gets it."

We got out duel disks ready and then said simultaneously "duel" and activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands.

I said "ladies first" and she drew her 6th card "now I summon cyber tutu in attack mode and then I set one card face down and call it a turn."

I drew my 6th card and my hand contained "legendary hero goku, legendary hero Tien, legendary powers, out of bounds, magic cylinder, and magic jammer.

"Now I activate the magic card legendary powers which lets me summon any number of legendary hero monsters so long as they are in my hand so I summon legendary heroes' goku, and Tien.

Now I set these three cards face down and now legendary hero goku attack her cyber tutu" and Alexis revealed her face down.

"Reveal face down card doble passé with this card your monsters attack turns into a direct attack and then next turn I can attack you directly with any monster I have on the field."

Goku then attacked her life points directly and dropped them to 1000 and I said "now I guess I will end my turn."

She drew her card and said "now I sacrifice my cyber tutu to summon cyber prima in attack mode and now for the second effect of my doble passé card.

Cyber prima attack his life points directly" and I said "nope I activate my face down card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and sends it right back at you."

Cyber prima then went in the magic cylinder and then flew toward Alexis and it kicked her in the face and then the holograms disappeared.

I then said "looks like I win and now I believe it has been 3 hours so now we should head to the snack shop but not with walking."

I then picked her up and started flying through the air and within about 5 minutes we landed in front of the card/snack shop.

As we landed I said "come on eggwich come to papa" and randomly drew a sandwich from the bin and opened it.

As I opened it I tasted it and it was not an eggwich it tasted like a snail sandwich" and then I saw Jaden holding two sandwiches and said "so you have it eh."

Jaden replied to me "no I actually got fish eyes and then Dorothy came out of the back and said "actually over the past 5 weeks no one has gotten the eggwich.

Someone has been sneaking in at night and stealing the eggwich and then just leave the other stuff for everyone else."

I said "well that means we can only do one thing about this and that is to stake out the next sandwich day and catch this thief."

(A few days later)

We were waiting in the back room for the thief to show up I was leaning against the wall, Jaden and Syrus were dueling, Alexis was sitting in a chair reading something, and chumley was watching the duel going on.

I said through the mind link I had created with Alexis "let me guess the reason you're staking out with the rest of us is because you think this thief may have something to do with Atticus's disappearance right.

She said through the mind link "yeah because he could have something to do with it everyone is a potential suspect."

Through the mind link I replied "even me" and she said "no because you weren't on the island when they disappeared."

It was then that Dorothy came in holding some snacks and she set them on the table and said "okay the flavors on here are strawberry, pumpkin, and apple."

Chumley said "which are the pumpkin" but Jaden came up with a good idea "how about we draw them like cards I'm hoping strawberry."

He picked one up and it was strawberry "you really are the luckiest person I know" said Syrus and I said "more like second luckiest."

Syrus responded "who's the first" and I said "I am" and after I said the response I heard the outside door opening with my advanced Saiyan hearing.

I said "I hear the door opening to the card shop" that caused an almost immediate reaction where the 5 of us went outside the office or whatever we were in.

The thief who managed to lift up the metal door was as expected a muscular guy who looked kind of like Tarzan.

As he was digging through the sandwich cart he picked one and started walking out and I said "stop where you are."

He saw me but instead of stopping he pushed the sandwich cart at me and the guys and started running away.

Before it could hit me or Alexis we flew up and shot after him at our fastest only me not in my super Saiyan form.

Just before we cornered him on the roof he jumped off and headed toward the forest and me and Alexis shot down and after him.

Jaden was behind us but only by a moment and we eventually found him climbing up a waterfall with rocks poking out of it.

Just as he was about at the top I blasted the top rock right before he grabbed it and he fell down in surprise.

I said "where do you get off stealing the eggwich which is the best sandwich or so I hear anyway" and he said "duel me find out."

I said "sure thing Tarzan" and made my duel disk appear out of thin air he grabbed his from behind a rock and put it on.

I said "I am the top duelist at the academy so if you think that you will defeat me then you have another thing coming."

I was about to draw my opening hand but Jaden said "let me take this guy" and I said "go ahead it doesn't matter to me" and I stood down.

Jaden activated his duel disk and drew his opening hand "I think I will go first" and drew his 6th card and started a strategy.

"I summon elemental hero avian in attack mode and set that will do it for me" and Tarzan said "pathetic move for pathetic monster no matter summon drawler in attack.

For every card in hand that I shuffle into deck he gain 500 attack and defense now drawler attack his monster."

Drawler then rolled over avian and destroyed him and Tarzan said "when drawler destroy monster it goes to bottom of deck not to grave."

Jaden said "you done yet" and Tarzan said "yes you go" and he drew another card "now I activate the magic card polymerization.

This magic card allows me to fuse clayman and bustinatrix to form the one and only rampart blaster and now for its special ability.

So long as I cut the attack in half then my monster can attack your directly so show him the power of fire rampart blaster."

Rampart blaster then shot a missile at Tarzan and took out 1000 of his life points "now I throw down a face down and pass it over to you."

Tarzan drew and said "now activate card drawing with this I can guess name of card I draw and if I right you lose 1000 points.

I think card destruction" and he showed it to us and he was actually right. "Now you lose 1000 life points" and Jaden's life points dropped to 3000.

"You done yet" and he said "not before I summon Doran in defense mode and now I end" and Jaden said "finally" and drew his next card.

"Now I activate the magic card fusion recovery which lets me add one polymerization and one elemental hero from my graveyard to my hand.

Now I summon elemental hero clayman in defense mode and set card face down and now rampart blaster attack him with rampart barrage."

Tarzan's life points dropped to 2000 and he said "no matter I still win but next turn you not be so lucky" and he said "and why would that be."

Tarzan said "because I think I going to draw raigeki which will destroy all your monsters" and he drew and got a disappointed look on his face and said "well you may survive this turn but I use card destruction.

Now we forced to discard entire hand and draw new hand" and they each drew a new hand and Tarzan said "good thing to because now I send drawler and doran to grave so can summon nature maiden in attack mode.

Now nature maiden attack clayman" and the maiden then walked toward clayman and shot him with a beam of light and he said "now I end turn."

Jaden drew and said "Well looks like it's over for you because now I activate defusion which lets me split apart a fusion monster in the field and I choose mine.

Now I activate polymerization to fuse the avian I just drew with burstinatrix to form elemental hero flame wingman

Now flame wingman attack his nature maiden with skydive scorcher" and flame wingman dived and Tarzan's life points dropped to 1900.

"Now here is the kicked when flame wingman destroys a monster by battle the attack points of the monster destroyed are subtracted from your life points."

Tarzan's life points dropped to zero and Jaden "and that's game now you need to stop the thieving acts" and he said "take stupid eggwich I have no need for you" and he threw it at Jaden.


End file.
